In US 2007/0058157 A1 a system for measuring velocity of a target is disclosed. The system includes a laser device, a detector and a signal processor. The laser device produces a frequency-modulated laser beam, wherein the frequency-modulated beam is split into at least two laser beams, wherein a reflected beam comprising one split beam is directed to the target and reflected from the target. The detector detects a combination of the reflected beam and a reference beam comprising another split beam, wherein the reflected beam and the reference beam have unequal delays. The signal processor obtains velocity information from the combined beam by use of Doppler-shifted harmonics of the modulation frequency. Dynamic range and flexibility of the disclosed sensor module is an issue.